


Crowns Are For Kings

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt from a friend, basically asking for Thorin/Bilbo and the presence of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns Are For Kings

"It's been some time since you last came knocking at my door, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I have not come empty handed."

"Really? Let's see then."

"Here."

"A flower crown?"

"Crowns are for kings."

"Sure, but the last place I saw one was atop young Marigold's head. At her wedding."

"That works just the same."

"How so?"

“If crowns are for kings, and Hobbits on their wedding days."

"..."

"..."

**  
**"Oh! Well don't look so nervous, you big idiot. Of course!"


End file.
